Generally described, mail or package sortation can be a labor-intensive task. The sortation of mail or packages involves the use of a delivery address affixed to the mail or package. Operations including transportation, weighing, and sorting depend upon the reading of the delivery address. Once the delivery address is read, operations such as automated sorting and the creation of shipment records and billing documents rely upon the delivery address for the accuracy of the records and documents.
Conventional speech recognition systems have been employed by mail or package delivery companies to increase the efficiency of mail and package sortation. Generally, a user's speech input provides delivery address information to a remote computer. The remote computer processes the user's voice or speech input to compare the delivery address to a stored database of correct address information. The remote computer returns feedback to the user regarding the user's speech input. A computer can provide audio or visual feedback to the user regarding a delivery address. Audio feedback can take the form of an audio signal played back to the user via an earphone, headphone, or speaker. Visual feedback can take the form of a video signal sent to a display screen or monitor for viewing by the user. Conventional sortation systems provide a signal to the user in the form of either an audio signal or a video signal for a display screen. The user receives the feedback from the computer, and the user acts accordingly in response to the signal.
One attempt at a speech recognition sortation system discloses a portable transaction terminal with a bar code reader, a microprocessor, a transceiver, a modem, a visual display, and a speech recognition system incorporated into a headset. When a user performs a sorting operation, the microprocessor receives information input from the bar code scanner or from the output of the speech recognition system processing alphanumeric names and words spoken by the user into the headset. Via the modem, the tranceiver can exchange information with a remotely located modem. The microprocessor provides the user with preset audio messages through the headset or with information on the visual display. One drawback to the described equipment is that a headset incorporating features such as a bar code reader, a transceiver, a modem, a display, and a speech recognition system into a single headset makes the headset a complicated and expensive piece of equipment that could be uncomfortable for the user to wear and to operate. Furthermore, a headset containing such complex equipment could be expensive to manufacture and to maintain. Another drawback to the equipment is that the microprocessor cannot send a simultaneous signal, that is, an audio signal to the headset and a signal for the visual display, to the user for feedback.
Another attempt in the art to use speech recognition in mail or package sortation operations includes a headset and a self-contained portable computing apparatus. The computing apparatus includes a speech recognition module, and the headset includes a display for the user, and a microphone and speaker. When the user inputs voice data to the apparatus, the apparatus processes the information with an attached portable computer that provides data feedback to the user in the form of audio feedback through the headset or with visual information on the display. As with the portable transaction terminal described above, one drawback to the described portable computing apparatus is that a headset incorporating features such as a speech recognition module, a display, a microphone, and a speaker into a headset makes the headset a complicated and expensive piece of equipment that could be uncomfortable for the user to wear and to operate in conjunction with a portable computer also worn by the user. Furthermore, a headset containing such complex apparatus could be expensive to manufacture and to maintain. Another drawback to the apparatus is that the portable computer cannot send a simultaneous signal, that is, an audio signal to the headset and a signal for the visual display, to the user for feedback.
Yet another attempt in the art uses a portable computer carried on the body of the user. The user communicates with the portable computer through a microphone installed in a headset. Spoken address information is sent by the user to the portable computer, where the information is processed into sorting information provided to the user. Again, a drawback is that the headset and portable computer could become uncomfortable for the user to wear and to operate. Furthermore, another drawback is that the portable computer cannot send simultaneous signals, that is, an audio signal to the headset and a signal for the visual display, to the user for feedback.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a speech recognition system for sorting mail such as packages that is comfortable to wear, and easier to operate and to maintain than conventional systems and apparatuses. Furthermore, there is a need for a speech recognition system for sorting mail such as packages that can return simultaneous signals, that is, an audio signal to the headset and a signal for the visual display, to the user for feedback.